Travel find
Travel finds are objects found on travels to locations, e.g. the Faraway Lands, and yielded by their natural resources. Combo-clicking (5 clicks or more) on resources in travel areas yields travel finds with better rewards. They can be packed into an airship and brought to the home area. Upon unpacking at the home area they open and release their content. Travel finds have a weight, which is relevant for the amount of cargo space the player's airship can carry. The find's weight is also the amount of energy points needed to pick up the find and place it in the airship; to be able to pick up a find, its weight has to be equal or smaller than either the player's natural energy limit or current amount of energy points (if the limit is exceeded). Travel finds that are inaccessible for selection with the cursor because they are hidden behind other objects can be retrieved through use of the X-ray button fuction. Overview Grasses, shrubs, trees Find-Grass 1.png|'Sheaf of grass' Find-Grass 2.png|'Lock of grass' Find-Brushwood 1.png|'Sheaf of brushwood' Find-Brushwood 2.png|'Bundle of brushwood' Find-Logs 1.png|'Log' Find-Logs 2.png|'Logs/Bundle of logs' Find-Logs 3.png|'Logs' Find-Birch logs 1.png|'Birch Log' Find-Birch logs 2.png|'Birch Log' Find-Birch logs 3.png|'Birch Log' Rocks, minerals, metals Find-Basalt 1.png|'Basalt' Find-Basalt 2.png|'Piece of basalt' Find-Basalt 3.png|'Pile of basalt' Find-Clay 1.png|'Tray of clay' Find-Clay 2.png|'Medium tray of clay' Find-Clay 3.png|'Large tray of clay' Find-Malachite 1.png|'Malachite' Find-Malachite 2.png|'Piece of malachite' Find-Malachite 3.png|'Pile of malachite' Find-Marble 1.png|'Marble' Find-Marble 2.png|'Piece of marble' Find-Marble 3.png|'Pile of marble' Find-Marble red 1.png|'Marble' Find-Marble red 2.png|'Piece of marble' Find-Marble red 3.png|'Pile of marble' Find-Diamond 1.png|'Small casket' Find-Diamond 2.png|'Medium casket' Find-Diamond 3.png|'Large casket' Find-Sulfur 1.png|'A bit of sulfur' Find-Sulfur 2.png|'Sulfur' Find-Sulfur 3.png|'A lot of sulfur' Find-Trolley ore 1.png|'Pile of ore' Find-Trolley ore 2.png|'Cart of ore' Find-Trolley ore 3.png|'Wagon of ore' Find-Trolley silver 1.png|'Pile of silver' Find-Trolley silver 2.png|'Cart of silver' Find-Trolley silver 3.png|'Wagon of silver' Find-Trolley gold 1.png|'Pile of gold' Find-Trolley gold 2.png|'Cart of gold' Find-Trolley gold 3.png|'Wagon of gold' Find-Obsidian ore 1.png|'Cart of Obsidian Ore' Find-Obsidian ore 2.png|'Cart of Obsidian Ore' Find-Obsidian ore 3.png|'Cart of Obsidian Ore' Find-Toolbox 1.png|'Small box' Find-Toolbox 2.png|'Regular box' Find-Toolbox 3.png|'Large box' Containers Find-Basket 1.png|'Basket' Find-Basket 2.png|'Basket' Find-Basket 3.png|'Huge Basket' Find-Basket 1 green.png|'Basket' Find-Basket 2 green.png|'Basket' Find-Basket 3 green.png|'???' Find-Basket 1 red.png|'Basket' Find-Basket 2 red.png|'Basket' Find-Basket 3 red.png|'Prisoners' Gift' Find-Basket 1 black.png|'Basket' Find-Basket 2 black.png|'Basket' Find-Basket 3 blue.png|'Bandit Treasury' Find-Bundle 1.png| Little bundle Find-Bundle 2.png| Bundle/Bundle of Stone Find-Bundle 3.png| Huge bundle Find-Chest 1.png|'Coffer' Find-Chest 2.png|'Small Chest' Find-Chest 3.png|'Chest' Find-Chest 4.png|'Huge Chest' Find-Chest 5.png|'Treasure' Find-Woodbox 1.png|'???' Find-Vase 1.png|'Small Pot' Find-Vase 2.png|'Pot' Find-Vase 3.png|'Large amphora' Find-Vase 3.png|'Amphora with bottles' Miscellaneous File:Find-Basket 1 green.png|'Pile of Cane' File:Find-Basket 2 green.png|'Pile of Cane' File:Find-Basket 1 red.png|'Palm Leaf Basket' File:Find-Basket 2 red.png|'Palm Leaf Basket' File:Find-Basket 3 red.png|'Palm Leaf Basket' File:Find-Burrs 1.png|'Burrs' File:Find-Burrs 2.png|'Burrs' <--File:Find-Burrs 3.png|'Tumbleweed???' --> File:Pot of gold 1.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Pot of gold 2.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Pot of gold 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Moon chest.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Chess chest.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Find-Chest 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Olympic chest.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Pirate chest 1.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Pirate chest 2.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Pirate chest 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Statue of a boy.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Statue of a girl.png|'Hidden Jewels' File:Sarcophagus.png|'Hidden Jewels' Temporary travel finds Temporary travel finds are special travel finds that are temporarily available. This can be due to featuring in events, being seasonal, or similar circumstances. See also Temporary resources. Find-Snow 1.png|'Snowball' Find-Ice 1.png|'Ice' Find-Ice 2.png|'Ice' Find-Ice 3.png|'Ice' Find-Flower basket 1.png|'Tiny Flower Basket' Find-Flower basket 2.png|'Small Flower Basket' Find-Flower basket 2.png|'Flower Basket' Find-Sack of gifts 1.png|'Sack of gifts' Find-Sack of gifts 2.png|'Sack of gifts' Find-Sack of gifts 3.png|'Sack of gifts' Find-Box of flaming hearts 1.png|'Box of flaming hearts' Find-Box of flaming hearts 2.png|'Box of flaming hearts' Find-Box of flaming hearts 3.png|'Box of flaming hearts' Find-Elements chest 1.png|'Small elements chest' Find-Elements chest 2.png|'Elements chest' Find-Elements chest 3.png|'Large elements chest' Find-Meteorite ore 1.png|'Cart of meteorite ore' Find-Meteorite ore 2.png|'Cart of meteorite ore' Find-Meteorite ore 3.png|'Cart of meteorite ore' Find-Trolley draconite ore 1.png|'Tiny cart of ore' Find-Trolley draconite ore 2.png|'A whole wagon of ore' Find-Trolley draconite ore 3.png|'A whole wagon of ore' Notes Red marble is also named Marble in travel finds. Category:Geography Category:Travel finds